Da cabeça dura Gryffindor e suas consequências
by Nipul Sumer
Summary: Severus é preso na despensa da casa de Sirius Black por um lobisomem no cio. Quão errado as coisas podem dar? Fic vencedora do I Chall de Situação Constrangedora. Slash - Remus/Severus - Lemon


**Avisos: **Essa fic contém slash, ou seja, mxm, boys love, 1+1=11, homossexualidade, como você preferir chamar. Além de cenas de sexo, contém linguagem de baixo calão, dub-con e perda de dignidade. Isso aqui é uma crack!fic. Foi escrita para o Challenge de Situação Constrangedora e ganhou o ouro. Reflita no quão constrangedora essa fic pode ser e arrisque-se sob sua responsabilidade. Afinal, eu avisei.  
**Disclaimer: **É tudo daquela ricaça lá que matou todos meus personagens preferidos. Nem ganho dinheiro com isso, blé. ¬¬**  
Agradecimento:** A Moony GM4 que betou. Obrigada, gata. ;*

* * *

**Da cabeça-dura Gryffindor e suas conseqüências**

Severus Snape nunca fora alguém dado a abraços e beijos, pelo menos não publicamente. Claro que sentia prazer com essas carícias, era bom para o ego ter alguém que sentisse desejo de tocá-lo, porém sua vida dupla não permitia esse tipo de comportamento. Ser carinhoso é abrir espaço para que as pessoas sintam-se à vontade de entrar em sua intimidade. E a intimidade dele era algo que deveria resguardar com muito zelo. Pouquíssimas pessoas tinham acesso a ela, e ele não queria aumentar o número delas.

Infelizmente, convivência tende a trazer consigo uma coisa chamada familiaridade. E esta última pode caminhar para a intimidade se não houver um freio enérgico. Desgraçadamente, lidar com Gryffindors é como socar a ponta de uma faca, e freio enérgico com esses leões irracionais é praticamente a mesma coisa que pisar no acelerador. Por isso ali estava ele, naquela despensa escura, na casa de ninguém menos que Sirius Black, por todos os demônios, sendo pressionado contra as prateleiras por um lobisomem no cio. Porque só pede ser chamada de cio a forma que aquela criatura grunhia e se esfregava nele.

- Odeio a cabeça-dura Gryffindor. - Resmungou maispara si mesmo, recebendo como resposta um grunhido acompanhado de uma lambida no seu pescoço que enviou arrepios pelo seu corpo. - Lupin, tenho certeza que você sabe que essa não é hora, muito menos o local para _isso_.

- Também senti saudades, Severus. - Murmurou Lupin, erguendo o rosto e beijando sua boca ansiosamente.

Aquele beijo fez Snape se sentir atordoado por alguns segundos, porém sua recuperação foi veloz e ele virou o rosto para o lado, quebrando o beijo. Tentou afastar Lupin, empurrando-o para longe, porém o outro não se afastava, e a cada esfregão Severus sentia seu auto-controle vacilar. Pode ser surpreendente, mas ele também era de carne e osso. Ser atacado daquela forma depois de tanto tempo sem um, er... Acercamento daquele tipo era frustante, para não dizer fisicamente doloroso.

- Não acredito que você tenha coragem de me atacar na casa daquele pulguento! - Severus resmungou, ainda tentando afastar Remus.

Lupin percebia claramente que ele não estava se esforçando muito, pois se Snape quisesse que ele se afastasse era só usar um feitiço não verbal, daqueles extremamente dolorosos e extravagantes que ele inventava para paralisá-lo.

- Eu estou morando aqui também, Severus. Poderia te atacar no meu quarto, mas você não quer que ninguém saiba sobre nós, então te ataco na despensa. Sem contar que faz meses que não podemos nos encontrar a sós. - Lupin chupou o lóbulo da orelha de Snape por alguns segundos, quase arrancando um ronronar do moreno e acrescentou: - Arque com as conseqüências.

- Não sei como você se atreve a morar com aquele pulguento e ainda assim querer alguma coisa comigo! Eu não sou um objeto, Lupin! - Severus arrancou forças de sua raiva e empurrou Remus para longe, fazendo-o chocar com as prateleiras do outro lado da despensa. Tudo bem que elas não estavam tão longe assim, mas o efeito foi tão dramático quanto ele queria.

Percebeu os olhos de Lupin brilharem na escuridão e sentiu-se como uma caça. Essa sensação não foi nada agradável.

- Você ainda tem ciúmes de Sirius, Severus? - Lupin disse com um ar malicioso, levemente enfurecido. - É uma pena você se preocupar por nada. _Infelizmente _eu quero só você.

Dito isso, Lupin avançou sobre Severus sem dar tempo de reação. Aprisionou-o novamente contra as prateleiras, segurando seus pulsos sobre a cabeça e o beijou novamente, com fôlego renovado.

- Lupin! - Severus tinha conseguido virar o rosto novamente para poder falar. - A reunião da Ordem vai começar em alguns minutos! Controle-se, animal!

- Se você quisesse que eu me controlasse não me deixaria tanto tempo sem poder tocar você. Não consigo esperar mais, Severus.

Num movimento brusco, Remus o afastou das prateleiras e virou o moreno de costas para si, empurrando-o contra uma bancada que tinha no meio da despensa. Severus estava perdido. Não adiantava gritar, pois o feitiço insonorizador de Lupin era muito eficiente.

- Lupin... - Ele quis se enganar, fingindo para si mesmo que esse sussurro era uma última tentativa de parar o outro. Pareceu mais uma súplica, daquelas que Lupin estaria encantado de atender.

- Se você soubesse como teu cheiro me enlouquece não ficaria sozinho na cozinha comigo, não quando fosse tão perto da lua cheia. - Remus foi dizendo enquanto levantava a túnica de Severus, abaixava as calças de ambos e murmurava um feitiço.

Nesse exato momento Severus Snape sentia um grande ódio por si mesmo. Por que ele não conseguia parar o outro ali naquela despensa? Por que ele não o parara desde o princípio? Por que fora impossível fazer aquele anormal entender que NÃO queria nada com ele? Por que ele não lançou um Sectumsempra naquele condenado no dia que ele o beijou pela primeira vez? Por que...

- Oh! - Todas as perguntas retóricas se apagaram de sua mente quando ele sentiu Lupin pressionar-se dentro dele.

Com um grunhido, Lupin o puxou pelo cabelos, virando seu rosto e beijando-o por trás, movendo-se selvagemente. Todo seus corpo se estremeceu quando Remus mordeu seu pescoço, chupando e deixando uma marca. Se fosse numa outra situação ele amaldiçoaria aquele atrevido, mas naquele momento Severus mal conseguia raciocinar. Raciocínio? O que é isso?

_Plop._

O barulho veio de algum lugar à sua frente e, instintivamente, Remus ergueu a cabeça, dando de cara com olhos imensos e esbugalhados, uma cara enrugada com um nariz maior que o de Snape, orelhas pontudas e uma boca feia, abrindo e fechando sem emitir som algum. Lupin puxou Severus para mais um beijo, impedindo que ele visse o elfo que olhava para eles com uma expressão de terror.

Sem parar de beijar nem de se mover, Remus lançou um olhar perigoso para o Kreacher. Duas lágrimas deslizaram pela cara enrugada do elfo e ele cobriu os olhos, desaparatando.

O elfo idoso aparatou na frente do quadro da senhora Black chorando e resmungando:

- Oh, minha senhora! Traidores de sangue, mestiços e lobisomens estão por todos os lados profanando a casa da minha senhora! Kreacher não suporta mais, minha senhora! Lobisomem imundo e pederasta, minha senhora, sim, lobisomem imundo com um mestiço imundo profanam a casa da minha senhora! - O elfo dizia enquanto grossas lágrimas desciam pelo seu rosto e ele soluçava audivelmente. - Que desgosto, minha senhora, que desgosto! - Kreacher completou assoando o nariz no pano encardido que vestia.

Enquanto o elfo chorava e se lamentava, os dois homens continuavam em sua atividade, claramente mais prazerosa. Remus gemia e mordia a nuca de Severus. Severus se masturbava e mordia o dorso da mão, para não gemer tão indignamente. Não estava funcionando, mas ninguém nunca morreu por tentar. Lupin estava enlouquecido, insaciável, demandante.

Com ambas as mãos ele afastou mais as nádegas de Severus para ter mais contato, poder entrar mais fundo. Snape não gostava muito que ele fizesse isso, pois com o movimento acabava entrando um pouco de ar, o qual saía de uma forma muito humilhante, se querem saber. Mas ele era um homem muito inteligente, sabia que uma vez que começasse, Remus não iria parar por causa de nenhuma flatulência ou coisa parecida.

Ao som do primeiro "pum" o moreno se rendeu completamente e inclinou a cabeça sobre a bancada, descansando a testa sobre seu braço. Aqueles sons eram tão degradantes. Lupin parecia pouco se importar, não parando nem por um segundo de se mover e gemer. Ainda bem, porque Severus estava quase chegando lá. Quando Snape sentiu seus dedos dos pés começarem a formigar anunciando que não duraria muito mais, uma voz alegre soou do outro lado da porta.

- Eu pego para você, Molly!

Ambos ergueram os olhos assutados. Remus esticou a mão para convocar sua varinha e lançar um feitiço mais potente de lacrar a porta. Tarde demais. A porta da despensa foi aberta e dela surgiu Albus Dumbledore, em toda sua imponência e glória, causando um grande sobressalto e um espasmo muscular em Snape.

O espasmo não foi numa perna, ou num lábio. Muito menos num braço. Desafortunadamente, o espasmo tinha acontecido no conjunto de músculos que estava sendo gratamente estimulado naquele momento e ele sentiu todo seu corpo enrijecer.

- Hnnng. - Remus gemeu de prazer, sendo apertado deliciosamente por Severus.

Snape não se movia. Só conseguia olhar para aqueles olhos azuis brilhantes, que sorriam para ele.

- Façam como se não tivessem sido interrompidos, garotos. - Disse o ancião, convocando algumas latas de algo que Severus não quis saber o que era. Depois de um piscadela, o diretor saiu da despensa, fechando e lacrando a porta.

Severus nunca passara por uma situação tão humilhante em toda sua vida. Claro que ele já tinha sido humilhado no passado, mas nada se comparava com aquilo. Sua ereção tinha sumido, seu corpo ainda estava paralisado e Lupin... Ainda estava dentro dele?

- Lupin! Não acredito que você quer continuar com isso! - Ele esbravejou.

- Calma, Severus. - Respondeu Lupin, muito mais calmo, porém com a respiração ofegante. - Dê-me cinco minutos.

- Eu te dou cinco segundos para sair de dentro de mim, Lupin! - Ele falou erguendo o tronco. No meio do movimento ele sentiu porque Remus ainda não tinha saído de dentro dele e parou.

- Não se mexa, por favor. - Remus suplicou. - Se você mexer muito vai se machucar.

- Por Merlin! - Severus gemeu desolado, desabando novamente sobre a bancada. - Ai! - O movimento brusco causou uma pontada de dor em seus músculos tensos, fazendo entender de uma vez que não devia se mexer. - Eu não acredito nisso. Eu não acredito!

- Shh... Calma. Nós dois temos que relaxar. - Disse Lupin, acariciando os lados do corpo de Severus.

Mais uma vez Snape apoiou a testa sobre o braço. Seu ódio por si mesmo tinha se incrementado, mas não se comparava ao que sentia por Lupin.

- Se você não sair de dentro de mim logo, eu vou te castrar, Lupin. - A ameaça veio abafada pela bancada.

- Severus, é você que está me prendendo. Eu posso forçar sair, mas aí ambos saímos machucados! - Lupin respondeu afastando-se um pouco de Snape e provocando uma pontada de dor, fazendo-o sibilar. - Vê?

- Lupin, acredito que você entenda que temos que estar separados para a reunião. - Grunhiu Snape.

- Eu entendo, Severus. - Remus respondeu com a respiração ainda agitada, sem a excitação ter diminuído um milímetro. - Tenho que pensar em algo diferente. - Continuou com a respiração trêmula, ofegando suavemente. - Você também tem que tentar relaxar, Severus, senão eu não vou conseguir. - Concluiu, encostando a cabeça nas costas de Snape e tentando respirar profunda e lentamente.

- Pense em algo brochante, Lupin. Vamos! - Rugiu Snape.

- Estou tentando... Oh, céus... As pernas do Hagrid. - A respiração do castanho tremeu mais uma vez enquanto Snape fazia uma cara de asco. - Trelawney de lingerie...

- Eu devo ter tido um surto momentâneo de loucura, só pode ser! Aceitar uma coisa dessas em plena sede da ordem? Só pode ter sido loucura! - Continuou Snape, ignorando os esforços do castanho e se remexendo um pouco, tentando afastá-lo. - Como pude me descontrolar dessa forma e deixar acontecer isso? Não controlei nem um músculo! Isso só pode ser a convivência com Gryffindors!

Sem saber, com o movimento que fazia, Severus estava dando mais prazer ao castanho e impedindo que a ereção diminuísse. Ele permaneceu esbravejando e maldizendo todo o Universo que conspirava contra ele, ignorando os sussurros de coisas nojentas nas quais Remus tentava focar a mente. Até que mas mãos de Lupin se cravaram em seus quadris e ele sibilou em seu ouvido:

- Pare de se remexer dessa forma, você não está ajudando nada com esses movimentos!

- TIRA ESSA PORRA DO MEU CU! - Snape esbravejou, já tendo esgotado sua paciência, que para esses casos era pouquíssima.

- Não tem porra nenhuma no seu cu. Se tivesse seria mais rápido nos separarmos. - Remus replicou com os dentes apertados. - A Lula Gigante copulando com o Hagrid... - Continuou ele, listando todas as imagens mentais mais abomináveis possíveis.

Foi então que eles ouviram alguém batendo, batendo não, esmurrando a porta.

- Abra essa porta, Snivellus! Eu sei que você está aí! - Sirius gritava enlouquecido do outro lado da porta. - Remus! O que ele está fazendo com você?

Ato reflexo, Snape ergueu-se violentamente e sua cabeça chocou contra o olho esquerdo de Remus. Torna-se desnecessário dizer que, devido ao choque tempestuoso, o castanho afastou-se bruscamente do moreno, provocando uma nova onda de palavrões, dessa vez saídos das bocas de ambos.

Era uma visão inusitada. Em um lado da despensa estava o professor Snape, ou morcego seboso, com uma mão na parte de trás da cabeça e outra entre seus glúteos, com uma careta de dor. No outro estava Remus Lupin, o homem sereno e simpático, com uma mão no olho e outra entre as pernas, praguejando. Ereção? Não existia mais, certamente. E no momento Lupin imaginava que nunca mais conseguiria ter outra. O Moonysie ardia lá embaixo, seu olho latejava e o reflexo de lágrimas tornava quase impossível não chorar.

- Sirius, acalme-se. - Ouvia-se a voz de Dumbledore do outro lado da porta tentando impedir Sirius de derrubá-la.

Sirius tinha passado pela frente do quadro de sua mãe e viu Kreacher chorando e resmungando coisas incoerentes. Pouco se importou com isso e continuaria seu caminho como se nada tivesse acontecido, quando ouviu o resmungo "lobisomem imundo com morcego traidor de sangue na despensa da minha senhora", ou algo assim. Foi o suficiente para ele sair correndo e impedir que Snape fizesse algum mal a Moony.

E lá estava ele, esmurrando aquela maldita porta. O miserável do seboso tinha colocado um feitiço insonorizador para não suspeitarem, mas ele já tinha tirado o feitiço e ouvira eles gritando e amaldiçoando.

Snape e Lupin estavam num estado deplorável, com as calças caídas, os seus respectivos _júniors _caídos, suas _partes _ardendo e a cabeça doendo. Nem ouviam mais os gritos de Sirius. De repente uma rajada de magia os envolveu e eles estavam vestidos novamente. Foi nesse momento que Sirius arrombou a porta e entrou como um tornado na despensa avançando sobre Snape.

- Seu seboso nojento! Se afaste dele!

E estava iniciado o duelo dentro da despensa. Remus ficou estático por alguns momentos admirando o poder de recuperação de Severus, pois mal Sirius tinha entrado e começado a duelar, ele tinha se erguido e se defendido. A confusão fora tamanha que Dumbledore teve que interferir paralisando os dois briguentos. Fora o diretor que os vestira com magia, claro, o ancião não queria expor seus garotos dessa forma.

Meia hora depois, com a despensa totalmente destruída, todos estavam assistindo à reunião. Remus tinha um olho roxo e Sirius tinha uma marca roxa na maçã direita do rosto. Muitos perguntaram o que tinha provocado aquelas marcas nos dois amigos. Sirius tinha respondido que fora um duelo com uma serpente nojenta e sebosa. Remus sorria amarelo e desconversava.

Não se via nenhuma marca em Snape, porém todo mundo estranhou o fato dele não ter sentado durante toda a reunião.

**FIM**


End file.
